LOVE NEVER FALSE
by Dealov
Summary: Donghae namja berhati dingin yang SANGAT anti dengan hubungan sesama namja, bertekuk lutut pada KIBUM yang merupakan NAMJA. / Bad summary/ Kihae or HaeBum Shipper tunjukkan diri kalian. / DISCLAIMER : THIS STORY IS MINE


Title : Love Never FALSE

Author : DEALOV

Rated : T {Untuk sekarang}

Pairing : HaeBum {Mungkin bisa nambah, tapi Main Pair tetep HaeBum }

Genre : Romance

DISCLAIMER :

THIS STORY IS MINE. DONGHAE AND KIBUM IS ALSO MINE..!

WARNING !

YAOI / Boy Loves / Boy X Boy

Miss typo(s)

Mature Content

DON'T COPY ANYTHING IN THIS STORY WITHOUT MY PERMISSION!

And .. DON'T BASHING OR FLAME MY FF or ANYTHING IN THIS STORY! I DON'T NEED YOUR BASHING or FLAME!

DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ..!

JUST CLICK [X] {close} OKE

Happy Reading

Matahari mulai menyinari Bumi, membawa kehangatan melalui sinaran lembut nan menyilaukan namun menentramkan diwaktu yang bersamaan. Pantulan cahaya sang surya menembus kaca sebuah rumah sederhana namun menentramkan milik seorang Namja manis. Terlihat disana sang namja tengah bersiap untuk melakukan kegiatan sehari-harinya.

"Tas, kotak makan, Botol air minum, yapz semua sudah selesai. Sekarang tinggal berangkat, sebelum Heechul hyung marah lagi pada ku karna aku terlambat" gumam namja manis itu. Dilangkahkan kakinya dengan bersemangat menuju keluar tak lupa mengunci pintu rumah sebelumnya. Sepanjang jalan sang namja manis selalu bersenandung dengan lirih namun penuh keceriaan didalam senandungnya. Tak jarang beberapa orang yang bersimpangan dengannya menyapanya mungkin juga ikut merasakan hawa keceriaan dari sang namja manis kita ini.

Sesampainya di pertigaan jalan seorang Namja Imut melambaikan tangan padanya dengan senyum yang tak pernah lepas dari wajah imutnya. "Bummie, disini..!" teriak sang namja imut itu yang bernama Lee Sungmin itu. Sanga namja manis yang dipanggil Kibum, atau bernama lengkap Kim Kibum, hanya bisa tersenyum untuk membalas panggilan namja imut yang sudah dianggap sebagai Hyung nya sendiri itu.

Jika kalian bertanya kemana kah keluarga Kibum? Maka jawabannya adalah Kibum sudah sebatang kara di dunia ini. Sang Appa meninggal saat Kibum berusia 3 tahun. Selang 5 tahun kemudian sang Umma menyusul sang Appa ke Surga. Selama ini hidup nya bertumpu pada pekerjaan yang diberikan Heechul, seorang namja cantik yang sudah menganggap Sungmin seperti anaknya sendiri. Bahkan Heechul pernah mengutarakan niatnya untuk mengadopsi Kibum sebagai anaknya dan Hakyung suaminya, namja asal China. Ya, mereka adalah pasangan Suami Istri yang sama-sama Namja. Mungkin kalian merasa risih. Tapi ayolah, sudah bukan hal yang tabu mengenai pasangan sesama jenis sekarang ini.

Kita kembali pada Kibum, saat ini ia berjalan menghampiri Sungmin yang masih setia memberikan senyuman Imutnya untuk Kibum. "Anneyeong Hyung, Tumben hyung berada disini? Kyu tidak mengantar hyung hari ini?" Tanya Kibum. Setahunya, namjachingu dari hyungnya itu tak akan membiarkan sungmin hyung berangkat sendirian ketempat kerja. Bahkan, ini adalah hal yang langka ketika Cho Kyuhyun, namjachingu Sungmin hyung itu membiarkan hyungnya berangkat kerja sendirian. Apa mereka sedang marahan?

"Ah itu, tidak Bummie. Hanya saja hari ini Kyu sedang ada beberapa Ujian. Kau tau kan sebentar lagi dia akan menyelesaikan kuliahnya. Dia sedang sangat sibuk sekarang hyuk. Dan aku hanya tak ingin merepotkannya" ucap sungmin dengan senyumnya yang imut. "Oooh, begitu rupanya . aku kira kalian bertengkar hyung. Ya sudahlah Kajja hyung, kita tak mau Heechul Hyung marah pada kita karna terlambat kan hyung." Ucap Kibum seraya melangkahkan kakinya sang hyung. "Yak, Bummie tunggu aku ne.!" pekik sungmin hyung yang langsung menyusul Kibum.

* * *

Ditempat lain,

Seorang namja tampan tengah memandang keluar halaman depan rumahnya melalui balkon atas rumahnya yang megah dengan tatapan kosong sambil mengenggam segelas wine di tangan kanannya. Tak lama kemudian seorang Yeoja berdiri dan memeluk punggungnya dengan manja. Hal ini membuat sang Namja tampan sedikit mengeriyit karena terpaan hangat nafas yeoja yang langsung mengenai kulit punggungnya, mengingat dirinya sedang dalam keadaan Topless. Sang namja membalik tubuhnya dan memandang yeoja dihadapannya dengan tatapan dingin yang sangat sulit untuk diartikan.

"Oppa tadi malam Oppa sangat 'liar' dehh.. Aku sampai hampir pingsan karna merasakan sentuhan Oppa yang membuat ku melayang" ucap sang yeoja yang bernama Jessica itu, sambil memeluk erat lengan sang Namja.

"Benarkah.?" Tanya sang Namja, sambil mengangkat sebelah alisnya. Jessica hanya mengangguk dan mendekatkan dirinya pada dekapan sang Namja, lalu menyatukan bibir mereka dalam panggutan panas yang di Dominasi sang Yeoja.

Sang Namja hanya diam, tak membalas sedikit pun ciuman dari Jessica. Walaupun Jessica sudah mengalungkan Lengannya ke Leher sang Namja, berharap lengan sang Namja akan memeluk pinggangnya. Namun, alih-alihmendapat balasan atas tindakannya yang agresif, yang ia dapat hanyalah gigitan kasar pada bibirnya hingga membuat ciumannya pada bibir sang Namja terlepas. Tak hanya itu tatapan dingin sang Namja menambah rasa sakit yang ia rasakan selain rasa sakit pada bibirnya yang berdarah karna gigitan kasar sang Namja.

"Pulanglah.! Urusan kita sudah selesai. Uangnya akan segera ku transfer ke rekeningmu" ucap namja itu dingin. "Tapi Oppa, tidak bisa kah kau mengantar ku pulang ke apartement ku? Kan oppa libur hari ini, ne?" ucap manja Jessica sambil memeluk manja Lengan Namja itu. "Apa Kau Tuli, eoh? Aku ada urusan setelah ini. Aku tak ada waktu untuk mengantar mu." Ucapan namja itu begitu dingin, sedingin tatapannya pada Yeoja dihadapannya.

"Baiklah Oppa, tapi jika Kau butuh aku untuk 'melayanimu', kau tau kan dimana kau bisa menemuiku.?" Kata Jessica sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya, lalu beranjak meninggalkan Rumah megah milik seorang Lee Donghae. Ya, Namja tampan namun berhati dingin itu bernama Lee Donghae. Seorang Pengusaha Sukses yang memiliki banyak perusahaan baik di dalam Negri maupun di Luar Negri.

Mungkin kalian bertanya kenapa Sosok Namja tampan nan Kaya Raya seperti Lee Donghae memiliki Hati yang lebih dingin dari Es di Kutub Utara sekalipun? Sebelumnya. kalian pernah dengar istilah Male Pregnancy? Ya, itu adalah istilah untuk Namja yang bisa melahirkan. Dan Seorang Lee Donghae adalah anak yang dilahirkan dari Rahim seorang Namja. Lee Donghae adalah anak dari pasangan Leeteuk dan Lee Kang In yang merupakan Pengusaha paling berpengaruh bagi Korea Selatan saat ini. Mereka berdua adalah Pasangan sejenis. Dan karena hal itu lah, Donghae membenci kedua orang tuanya.

* * *

Flashback . . .

"Hey, kau tau, orang tua dari Donghae itu sama-sama Namja loh.!" ucap seorang Yeoja, salah satu teman sekelas Donghae.

"Benarkah?" sahut Yeoja yang lain. "Ne, kemarin saat pertemuan wali murid, kedua orang tuanya datang. Dan sempat membuat resah para walimurid, karena Kedua orang tuanya itu sama-sama Namja." Timpal Yeoja yang pertama. "Iiih, kok bisa ya dia punya Appa dan Umma yang sama-sama Namja. Padahal kan masih banyak Yeoja di Korea ini. Apa mungkin Donghae itu anak Adopsi ya?" Yeoja lain pun ikut berkomentar.

"Aku pikir itu ga mungkin. Karna kalau dilihat-lihat wajah Donghae itu mirip dengan Kedua Namja itu loh. Dan kalian tau istilah Male Pregnancy kan? Aku pikir Donghae adalah salah satu hasil dari Istilah itu."sahut si Yeoja pertama.

"Umm, benar juga kata mu. Ah, tapi tetap saja hal seperti itu sangat menjijikkan. Kan tak kurang Yeoja di Dunia ini. Kenapa harus Namja yang melahirkan pria setampan Donghae. Sungguh Di sayangkan, ne.?" ucap Yeoja yang lain. Yang lain hanya mengangguk untuk membenarkan ucapan Yeoja itu.

Tanpa mereka sadari seseorang yang menjadi objek pembicaraan mereka tengah berdiri di balik dinding ruangan tersebut. Ya, Lee Donghae mendengarkan semua yang telah di ucapkan yeoja-yeoja itu dari awal hingga akhir. Kedua tangannya menggenggam kuat, hingga buku-buku jarinya memutih. Amarah dan benci kini membuat kalut hatinya. Dia mungkin benci pada yeoja-yeoja bermulut busuk itu. Namun, ia jauhlebih Benci pada hal yang lain.

Ia benci pada Kedua Orang Tuanya.

End Flashback

* * *

Tanpa terasa, gelas yang Donghae pegang pecah berkeping-keping, karna tak kuat menahan Cengkraman pada talapak tangannya yang terlampau Kuat. "Aaiish, selalu saja begini." gumam Donghae lirih. Tak lama kemudian poselnya yang tergeletak diatas ranjang King size nya bordering. Segera dihampiri ponselnya itu meninggalkan pecahan gelas yang berserekan, yang pasti akan dibersihakan oleh maid nya nanti. Dilihatnya Name Call pada ponselnya.

Hankyung Hyung

"Yoboseyo," gumam Donghae.

"ah , Ne Yoboseyo Donghae. Kau dimana, ne? sudah sampai di Korea kan?"

"Ne Hyung. Aku sudah sampai 2 Hari yang lalu. Sekarang aku berada di rumah baru ku Hyung. Hyung sehat kan?" tanya Donghae.

"Ne, aku sehat-sehat disini. Kau tak ingin main ke rumah ku kah? My Chullie selalu menanyakan kapan kau akan kemari. Kau ada waktu? Datang lah kemari."

"ah Ne, Hyung. Nanti siang aku akan mampir ke rumah mu. Kebetulan hari ini aku Libur Hyung." Jawab Donghae.

"oh baiklah. Akan kusuruh Chullie memasak yang enak untuk makan siang nanti. Aku tunggu, ne."

"Ne, sampaikan salam ku untuk Heechul Hyung, ne Hyung." Timpal Donghae.

"Oh Ne, ya sudah kalau begitu. Anneyeong "

"Anneyeong." Gumam Donghae.

Sebenarnya Donghae tak pernah berniat untuk kembali berkutat dengan masa lalu yang menyangkut Keluarganya. Ya, Hankyung atau lengkapnya Lee Hankyung adalah Hyung kandung Donghae. 12 tahun yang lalu, Hankyung memutuskan untuk pergi ke China demi meneruskan Pendidikan Kesehatanya. Hal itu membuat Hankyung harus berpisah dengan 2 Dongsaeng Kesayangannya, Lee Jong Woon Yesung dan Donghae. Setahun setelah terpisah dengan Hankyung, Hyung keduanya yakni Yesung memilih untuk melanjutkan pendidikan dan mengembangkan karir bernyanyinya di Jepang. Saat itu Donghae masih berusia 16 tahun.

Entah karena bosan tak ada Hyung yang menjadi tempatnya untuk mencurahkan isi hati atau karena dia benci dengan Situasi yang memojokkan dirinya, yang merupakan anak dari sesama Namja. Donghae akhirnya meneruskan Pendidikannya di Amerika. Awalnya, ia pikir disana ia takkan lagi merasakan tekanan yang memojokkan dirinya yang merupakan anak dari seorang Namja, namun ia telah memilih jalan yang salah. Memang, tak ada yang mendiskriminasi dirinya. Namun, tekanan batin yang ia bawa dari tempat tinggalnya membuat ia tumbuh menjadi Namja yang Dingin pada siapapun.

Semua itu karena Donghae bertekad untuk membuktikan bahwa ia tidaklah sama dengan kedua orang tuanya, yang telah membuatnya dipandang 'menjijikkan' karena keberasalannya. Asal kalian tahu, Lee Donghae bukanlah Namja Kuper yang hanya berkutat dengan Buku-Buku tebal ala Perpustakaan kampus. Ketampanan dan Kekayaan yang ia miliki membuat hampir seluruh Yeoja di kampusnya bertekuk Lutut dihadapannya. Bagaimana tidak? Wajah tampan bagai Dewa, Kekayaan Orang Tua yang melimpah, Tubuh yang Atletis dan tak hanya itu, ia juga termasuk Mahasiswa yang Pintar dengan Nilai Mata Kuliah yang diatas rata-rata. Yeoja mana yang tak kan bertekuk lutut?

Mulanya ia senang dengan apa yang ia miliki. Hingga hampir semua Yeoja yang dekat dengannya, rela memberikan apa saja untuknya bahkan bercinta dengannya. Ya, saat itu ia merasa menang terhadap semua anggapan tentang 'status' dirinya. Namun, itu tak berlangsung lama. Bolak balik bercinta dengan Yeoja yang berbeda-beda membuatnya sadar akan satu hal. Bahwa para Yeoja itu hanya memandang nya dari Ketampanan dan Kekayaan yang ia miliki.

Hal ini membuat Donghae kembali pada sifat awalnya. Dingin. Ia tak lagi mau memandang seorang Yeoja dengan Hal Suci yang dinamakan Cinta. Bahkan hingga kini ia yang telah memiliki banyak Perusahaan yang ia bangun dengan susah payah, masih tetap menganggap Yeoja hanya sebagai Pemuas Nafsu sesaatnya. Ya, saat ia tengah bernafsu, dia hanya perlu memanggil seorang Yeoja Panggilan atau Slutty untuk memuaskan Nafsunya. Kemudian dia akan membayarnya atas 'pelayanan' yang telah diberikan, kemudian pergi dan menganggap semua urusannya telah selesai.

Mungkin takkan pernah ada kata 'Cinta' dalam kamus Hidup seorang Lee Donghae. Atau mungkin Belum

Donghae masih diam termenung diatas Sofa Ruang Tamu milik nya. Sesekali ia hanya menimang-nimang ponselnya, bahkan tak jarang ia melempar ponselnya kearah sofa yang kosong. Pikirannya masih melayang-layang tak terarah.

Donghae Pov . . .

Aaiissh kenapa dengan diriku ini. Ayolah Lee Donghae, ambil Kunci mobilmu lalu berangkatlah menuju rumah Hyung mu. Mungkin saja Hankyung Hyung sudah lama menunggu mu dirumahnya. Apa kau tak rindu dengan Hankyung Hyung. Dia sudah 12 tahun tak bertemu dengan mu, kan?

Arrggh

Tapi tetap saja aku tak bisa. Entahlah, mungkin karena aku masih belum bisa menerima 'status' Hyung ku yang telah menikah. Pasti kalian berpikir apa ada yang salah dengan hal itu? Tentu saja itu salah.!

Kalau ia telah menikah dengan seorang Yeoja mungkin aku tak kan seperti ini. Tapi ini berbeda, Hyung ku telah menikah dengan seorang Namja cantik. Kalian tau, dia NAMJA..! sama seperti Umma ku. Ya, dan aku sedikit Risih dengan hal itu. Aku hanya tak habis pikir kenapa Hankyung hyung lebih memilih Namja bernama Kim Heechul itu sebagai pendampingnya. Bukankah ia seorang dokter.? Lalu kenapa dia melakukan 'Penyimpangan' yang aku yakin ia tahu hal itu..!

Tak hanya Hankyung hyung yang membuat kepala ku serasa mau pecah, Hyung kedua ku, Yesung hyung juga mengikuti jejak hyung tertua kami itu. Untuk yang satu ini aku malah tak habis pikir. Yesung hyung yang merupakan Penyanyi terkenal di Jepang, lebih memilih meninggalkan karirnya demi menikahi seorang NAMJA bernama Kim Ryeowook. Apa sudah taka da lagi Yeoja di dunia ini hingga para Hyung ku lebih memilih menikah dengan para NAMJA itu.?

Aarrrghh ! Aku bisa gila bila terus terjebak dengan Dunia seperti ini. Tapi, bagaimanapun mereka adalah dua hyung ku yang paling ku sayangi. Tak mungkin aku membenci mereka. Kami sedarah dan terlahir dari Rahim yang sama. Rahim? Mengingat itu aku jadi ingat dengan Umma. Sudah lebih dari 10 tahun tak pernah ku kunjungi dia. Tapi, aku masih belum bisa menerima bahwa aku adalah anak dari dia yang merupakan seorang Namja. Egois kah aku? Ya, aku memang Egois.! Tapi salah kah aku jika ingin bernasib sama dengan kebanyakan anak yang lahir dari Rahim seorang Yeoja?

Aiissh.. sudahlah lebih baik aku segera pergi ke rumah Hankyung hyung, dari pada terus berlarut dalam kepedihan nasib ku. Lagi pula ini juga sudah hampir mendekati jam makan siang. Pasti Hakyung hyung sudah menunggu kedatangan ku.

End Donghae Pov . . .

Donghae beranjak dari tempat duduknya, mengambil ponselnya yang tergeletak tak beraturan karna tadi telah ia lempar kesembarang arah. Dengan segera ia menyabet {?} kunci mobil yang tergeletak diatas meja tamu. Tak butuh waktu lama, ia sudah mengendarai mobil Audi A5 8T yang beberapa hari lalu baru menjadi miliknya itu dengan sebelumnya ia masih berperang batin untuk memutuskan akan pergi kerumah hyungnya atau tidak.

Sepanjang jalan Donghae hanya berkutat dengan pikirannya. Sempat ia berpikir betapa gilanya hyung tertuanya itu hingga lebih memilih menikah dengan Heechul hyung. Ya,harus ia akui jika Heechul hyung memliki wajah yang cantik, bahkan bisa dikatakan lebih Cantik disbanding dengan seorang Yeoja yang Tulen.

"Apa mungkin Hankyung hyung tertipu dengan Paras dari Heechul hyung.? Aiissh tapi itu kan tidak mungkin. Mereka kan sudah menikah selama 3 tahun, pasti kan mereka sudah melakukan 'itu' dan mana mungkin,.. Aish,,. Apa yang aku pikirkan?" gumam Donghae sendirian. Tanpa ia sadari, mobilnya telah memasuki pelataran sebuah rumah yang luas dan terasa sangat Asri karena banyaknya tanaman yang mengelilingi rumah itu.

Saat turun dari mobil, matanya langsung tertuju pada sebuah Flower Shop yang tak jauh dari rumah tersebut. Alisnya sedikit mengeriyit membaca papan nama Flower Shop itu.

* * *

HanChul Florist -

Hanya senyum tipis yang terkembang di bibirnya, saat dia yakin bahwa bahwa Flower Shop itu milik hyung nya Mengingat nama tempat itu yang ia yakin merupakan Singkatan nama hyung dan kakak iparnya. Kakak Ipar? Ya, mungkin dia harus pasrah menerima kehadiran Heechul sebagai kakak iparnya. Toh, hyung nya juga bahagia dengan Namja bernama Heechul itu.

Entah apa yang telah mendorongnya, yang pasti sekarang Donghae melangkah menuju Flower Shop tersebut. Tak jarang pandangannya mengedar pada deret Helianthus annus terjajar rapi bagai pagar untuk menyambut sinar sang mentari kala pagi hari. Atau juga pada sederet Plumeria alba yang memberi kesan damai pada siapapun yang melihatnya. Dia cukup kagum dengan penataan rumah sekaligus Flower Shop miliki hyung nya itu walau ia yakin itu adalah hasil karya 'istri' hyung nya.

Sejenak Donghae ragu untuk masuk kedalam Flower Shop itu, tapi dia tak mungkin Mundur mengingat ia kini berdiri didepan pintu Flower Shop itu. Saat Kenop pintu ia buka, ia hanya bisa tertegun dan diam di tempat. Ia dapat melihat deret bunga yang bewarna warni dan semerbak harumnya. Namun bukan itu, bukan sebucket Bauhinia purpurea atau bahkan serangkaian Rosa hybrida yang membuatnya tertegun. Melainkan sesosok raga yang tengah sibuk merangkai tangkaian bunga-bunga yang menurut Donghae tak lebih Indah dari sosok itu.

Kalian mau tahu apa atau siapa yang telah membuat seorang Namja berhati Dingin layaknya Lee Donghae tertegun? Sosok itu tak lain adalah Namja Manis kita, Lee Hyukjae Hyukkie. Saat ini Hyukkie tengah bersenandung lirih namun riang sambil merangkai beberapa tangkai bunga. Tak jarang ia memainkan tangkaian bunga itu, dan memamerkan senyumnya yang menawan Gummy Smile yang sangat menawan. Yang mempu menawan hati seorang Lee Donghae.

Hanya satu kata yang terpikir kan dalam otak Donghae saat ia menatap makhluk Indah dihadapannya.

Manis..

' Seperti inikah perasaan yang dirasakan Hyung ku selama ini? '

TBC


End file.
